


The Goodbye Song

by theuncertainauthor



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Agony, Angst, M/M, Sadness, Suicide, Suicide Note/Song, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theuncertainauthor/pseuds/theuncertainauthor
Summary: What I imagined happened when George sang "The Goodbye Song" by George Salazar and Joe Iconis.





	1. Goodbye

Jeremy knocked on Michael's door. He was holding sushi and a slushie in his hand, eagerly awaiting his boyfriend to open the door.

Nothing happened.

So after trying again and getting the same response, Jeremy decided to open the door himself. It was unlocked. He shouted out a greeting and rushed down to the basement.

It was empty. As Jeremy put the snacks down, his stomach knotted with dread. He yelled for Michael, getting no response.

He ran upstairs to Michael's bedroom and opened the door to find the boy lying on his side. Jeremy was filled with overwhelming relief.

He went over to Michael and tried to shake him awake. And then his eyes landed on the empty pill bottles scattered across the bed. His eyes filled with tears and he screamed.

His shaking hands picked up the note laid on the pillow where Jeremy used to rest next to Michael.

 

* * *

 

Michael came around the corner right after Jeremy. He reached out to pull Jeremy away, he didn't want Jeremy to see that, but his hands went right through his boyfriend's shoulders. He flinched when Jeremy screamed and sobbed, picking up the note.

"The time has come," Michael sang softly. "I'm flying away." It hurt to see his love break down. "Mouth is numb. Heart don't know what to say."

"And although I'll be out of sight, dear, know I'll be right here. Right here, forever, ever, ever, ever," Michael whispered, his voice cracking. He took a shaky breath and looked out of the window.

"And when you look to the night skies, don't think of goodbyes. Think how I'm right here, ever, ever, ever." Jeremy had collapsed to the floor, clutching the note and sobbing. His body was shaking.

"Thank you for teaching me lessons," Michael said. He chuckled softly. "Thank you for listening to mine. Man, you know how to ride a bike now. Don't be scared, you'll be fine."

Michael knelt down in front of Jeremy and cupped his face, knowing Jeremy wouldn't know he was here.

"And although I'll be out of sight, dear, know I'll be right here. Right here forever, ever, ever, ever. And when you look to the night skies, don't think of goodbyes. Think how I'm right here, ever, ever, ever."

He saw the thought flash through Jeremy's mind and stood.

"Come! No, you can't come with me. Stay! I wish I could goodbye. I know it's hard to say. Come! No, you can't come with me. Stay! I wish I could goodbye. I know it's hard to say. Ouch, I know it hurts to stay! I-"

He crouched in front of Jeremy again, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I'd stay if I could, but the universe won't let me. So please, be good. And don't you forget me," Michael requested, shaking his head and chuckling a bit at the last part. He sighed.

"And although, I'll be out of sight, dear, know I'll be right here. Right here forever, ever, ever, ever. And when you look to the night skies, don't think of goodbyes. Think how I'm right here, ever, ever, ever."

He let out a quiet sob. He looked into the beautiful blue eyes that were shining with tears, and he leaned his forehead onto to Jeremy's. Jeremy leaned forward the tiniest bit, as if he could feel Michael. Michael could feel the love and the agony and the sadness radiating off of Jeremy, his body wracked with sobs as he clutched his boyfriend's lifeless hand.

"And although I'll be out of sight, dear, know I'll be right here. Right here forever, ever, ever, ever. And when you look to the night skies, don't think of goodbyes. Think how I'm right here, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever..."


	2. I'll Wait For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For zacizach and DarkHallway!
> 
> Aahhhhh I know it's still sad but it is fluffier? I hope it was okay

Jeremy leaned his forehead into the warmth that was there. He took in a shaky breath and squeezed his eyes tighter as he heard a faint voice.

"And although I'll be out of sight, dear, know I'll be right here. Right here forever, ever, ever, ever. And when you look to the night skies, don't think of goodbyes. Think how I'm right here, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever..."

Jeremy gasped. He snapped open his eyes to be greeted with the sight of Michael. Jeremy screamed and rocketed backwards, breathing heavily. "M-Michael! Bu-but... _Michael!_ " He launched himself back onto Michael, throwing his arms around him. Michael's arms immediately came back around him as he clutched Jeremy to himself.

Jeremy pulled back to look at him. "B-But...you..." His eyes flickered up to the Michael on the bed, cold and not breathing, to the Michael in front of him, warm and slightly transparent. "Jeremy, there's so much I have to tell you..." Michael whispered into his hair. Jeremy felt the tears stinging at his eyes. "You dick! I can't b-believe.." He choked on his tears, hitting Michael in the chest. 

"Shh. Jere, let me talk please. I need you to know that it wasn't your fault. Nothing you did pushed me to this. You pulled me back, but.." He sighed. "The universe wouldn't let me stay, honey. I tried my best to stay for you, but it was getting to the point where I was hurting you by staying. I love you, sweetheart. You were the love of my life and I'll wait for you." He took a shaky breath, blinking back tears. "I'll wait for you. No, you cannot come. I don't want you to come. I want--I  _need_ you to stay and to be happy, love. I'll be watching you, every day until you come back to me. I want you to have a good life, Jere. Find a good husband or a good wife who loves you unconditionally. I only have one request, though. Don't...please don't forget me, darling. I don't know who else would remember me if you don't. Take my hoodie. I know how much you loved to wear it," Michael murmured.

Jeremy was shaking with tears. He buried his head into Michael's shoulder, crying. "I'll never forget you, Micha," He whispered. Michael's grip on him tightened. "How are you here?" Jeremy asked hesitantly. "I couldn't leave yet. I tried to stop you, but I couldn't physically touch you. I don't know if I became stronger or what happened, but I'm here now. I can't stay for much longer, but once I go, I'm gone for good," Michael explained. Jeremy nodded. He quickly pressed his lips to Michael's, quickly deepening the kiss. "I love you," Jeremy gasped in between kisses. "And I you," Michael whispered back.

"I'll wait for you, my love."

And then he was gone, leaving Jeremy with a note and his lover gone until Jeremy joined him. Jeremy felt the tears slip down his cheeks faster. It hurt more now that Michael had talked to him, but he felt better, somehow. He knew Michael would be waiting for him, and that thought comforted him. He turned his head to the sky.

"I love you, my beautiful Michael."


End file.
